1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit design; more specifically, it relates to method and system for improving integrated circuit manufacturing productivity during the design of the integrated circuit.
2. Background of the Invention
As groundrules for integrated circuit design decrease, two sets of groundrules for any given groundrule generation have emerged. The first set of groundrules is the traditional minimum groundrules, i.e. minimum linewidth and space. The second set of groundrules is the recommended groundrules. The first set is directed to functionality, the second set to manufacturing yield. Actually checking a design to these two sets of rules is problematic. Therefore, there is a need in the semiconductor industry for a method of improving integrated circuit manufacturing productivity utilizing efficient rule checking.